Just Another Palex Story
by Jeck
Summary: Alex is in denial, Marco tries to help her 'come out of the closet', Jay is trying to change, and Paige is hard to figure out. PALEX!
1. Cheesy Karma

HEY! Another story, another day! I'm sick, so I didn't go to school and I decided to write another Palex story. I just kinda threw something together, but mostly, it's before The Lexicon of Loveand it's all about Alex and being gay! It's gonna be rated T, but the rating might go up or down later. Just wanna be safe for right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi... damnit.

One more thing, I am aware that I have some spelling and grammer mistakes, but spell check told me it was fine. BLAME SPELL CHECK! Now... enjoy!

Just Another Palex Story

Chapter 1: Cheesy Karma

"God damnit!" Alex slammed her fist on the pump, but everything refused to come out.

"Hey Paige! The nacho cheese pump is broken AGAIN! Can I get a hand?" She called out over to a tall blonde helping an old man and what looked to be his granddaughter.

"Kinda busy right now, Alex. Maybe you just need to refill it or clean it out or something!" Paige called back over her shoulder. Alex crossed her arms and glared a hole into the cheese pump.

"I just refilled it and we cleaned it about an hour ago. It's evil… pure evil. Speaking of evil, where is Merri?" Paige pointed to outside the lobby. Alex turned her head to see that Merri was indeed outside having a smoke.

"She's on her fifth pack." Said the blonde before turning to help some pre-teens in line. Alex sighed in frustration and leaned up against the counter looking 'cool'. But before she could get comfortable, Marco ran up to Alex.

"Hey Alex! Got a minute?" Marco said, slightly out of breath.

"What can I do for ya?" Alex replied. She began to looking at her nails and blew Marco off.

"Alex, you know I hate it when you do that. I just have something to say." Alex turned away from her nails to focus on her gay companion.

"Fine. Five minutes. I have a job after all." Marco snorted and briefly turned to look at Merri.

"Okay, as one of her best friends, I need to know something… are you gay?" Alex froze at his question and blinked in confusion.

"W-What? NO! Of course not! Where the hell did you get that idea?" Alex flustered in embarrassment as she realized that they weren't alone and prayed to the god she didn't believe in to make sure no one heard that. Marco shook his head.

"Gay people have a little something called a 'gaydar'. It means we can tell if someone else is gay. Whenever I'm in the same room with you, it goes off. Whenever we're in a room and Paige enters, it freaks out and goes temporarily 'out of order'. Is there something you're not telling me, Alex?" Alex starred shocked at Marco before her face turned darker red.

"I'M NOT GAY! I DO NOT LIKE GIRLS LIKE THAT!" Alex began waving her arms franticly and leaned into the cheese pump, which covered her in nacho cheese.

"I never said you liked GIRLS! I said you liked PAIGE!" Marco chuckled at Alex's predicament. Alex glared at him.

"I don't like PAIGE like that either. And I don't see where you come off pointing fingers at people. For all we know, you gaydar is dead." Alex flipped Marco off and began to clean up the nacho cheese.

"See Alex, you're in denial and the cheese thing, totally karma. When you're ready to admit the truth, I'll be around." And with that, Marco left the theater. At the same time, Paige finished with the rest of the customers in line and walked over to where Alex was.

"Alex, I could've used your… Alex? What happened?" Alex was angrily mopping up the nacho cheese and scowled at anything the moved.

"Nothing happened. Just Marco being stupid and the stupid pump was being stupid!" Paige giggled at her friend and helped clean up the cheese. About a half hour later, the cheese was gone off the floor and counter, the pump had been refilled, but Alex still stood there with her cheese soaked clothes. This is how Merri found her.

"Alex? You better not have been fooling around. It's almost time to close up, so do you girls think you can handle it. I need to go." Paige nodded and Merri left.

"So Alex, are you going home or can you help me close up?" Alex sighed.

"I can't go home tonight… my mom… is out with her boyfriend and… I don't have a key. Yeah!" Alex smiled at Paige hoping to get off the subject.

"Then where are you sleeping tonight?" Alex scratched her head.

"Women's shelter?" Paige shook her head 'no'.

"Go get changed out of your work clothes, help me close up, and you can come stay at my house for the night. No but's!" Paige left Alex to soak in what had just happened.

"Er… okay!" And Alex left to get changed out her of sticky cheese clothes.

To Be Continued...

So... what'da think? Since it's only my first chapter... I just want a couple of reviews before I continue with the second chapter. Ideas would be good cause I'm a little lost! L8ter all!


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Sorry! I have a serious updating problem! Anyway... I had to up the rating cause of this chapter, and I don't expect people to think it's the best thing ever. I was never in denial, but I tried. There are a few surprises, but I think I might have an idea of where it's going now.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing and keep it up. More ideas are nice too and thanks for the ones I've gotten. One more things, sorry for spelling and grammer... I try... (I wish I had SpellCheck). So here is the second chapter!

Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise!

Alex's POV

We had been driving for about ten minutes and it looked like neither of us were going to break this awkward silence. Ever since Marco had to open his big stupid mouth, I've felt so uncomfortable around Paige. I mean, I'm not gay or anything, but maybe Paige heard us talking. What if she thinks I'm gay and I like her? Oh shit…

"Hey Alex, is there something wrong? You've been tense and fidgety since we left the theater." Paige asked as she peaked at me out of the corner of her eye. For a moment, it almost looked like she was checking me out. GOD! Do I have to relate everything to what Marco said?

"I'm fine. I'm just kinda tired, ya know?" Paige nodded, but that awkward silence came back. Jesus Christ, what is wrong with me? Marco is just being stupid and said some stupid stuff. I AM NOT GAY! I CAN'T BE GAY! Okay, I've got to calm down. It's just Paige and Alex here, good friends. Not girlfriends… just friends. I can do this…

"We're here!" Paige said as she opened her door. I must have spaced out or something. No the less, I followed Paige inside like a little lost puppy. I wasn't completely comfortable in other people's homes, but as soon as we stepped foot into her bedroom, a wave a calm and sense of safety fell over me.

"Do you mind if I take a shower cause I'm still sticky and cheesy?" I asked as Paige went through her dresser.

"Sure! Let me find you something to wear first. I think I have something that might suit you." And sure enough, minutes later Paige held out a black tank top and a blue pair of Dylan's old plaid flannel boxers.

"Thanks. I'll just go… shower." I said and rushed out of the room with my face burning up as Paige began to take off her shirt and get changed.

"I'm not gay, I'm not gay." I mumbled all the way towards the bathroom. I closed and locked the door as I dropped the clean clothes to the floor and began the process of stripping the sticky ones off. I will never look at that nacho cheese the same way ever again. Its all Marco fucking fault… the gay thing and the cheese thing… his entire fault. I started the shower and turned the water as hot as it could go, hoping to burn away this gay thing. After standing under the burning hot water for five minutes and burning the fuck out of me, I decide I needed to think about this. The shower was the best place to do so after all.

So, let's start with the facts. First of all, Marco is an asshole. Second of all, I am NOT gay… right? Okay, okay, moving on… third! Third is… Marco is an asshole… no wait! Grrr… I'm not getting anyway with this. Why does Marco have to put more drama in my life?

'You're the one making this into drama. He only questioned your intentions and you're making a big deal out of a lot of nothing. So what if you are gay!' Okay… now I'm hearing voices inside my head. Great… I'm crazy now too.

'Have you ever thought what it would be like to be with Paige? She is a brave, outgoing, smart, kind, and witty. Not to mention she has a great body. A nice big rack, perfectly curved hips, nice long legs… what's not to like?' I seriously hate that voice, but I couldn't stop the reaction my body had. My nipples were as hard as rocks and I felt my crouch heat up and throb with need and want. This wasn't good. I also couldn't stop as my hand ran across my chest and down to my pussy. I briefly recalled that this was Paige's house, not mine, and I was about to masturbate in her shower. But all those thoughts disappeared as my finger ran over my clit and my entire body tremble under my own touch. I breathed out "Paige" as I moved my fingers in and out until I felt myself reach the peak and I let go.

"PAIGE!" I cried out. I couldn't stop myself… but at that moment, I didn't care. I almost blacked out, but I heard a knock on the door.

"ALEX? ARE YOU OKAY?" I heard over the water running. Thinking fast, I opened the door and poked my head out.

"Sorry about that! I was just wondering… if I could use these towels or if I should use a different one." Paige shook her head.

"For a minute I thought you were in trouble. Go ahead and use the towels in there. Hurry up though, okay?" I nodded and Paige walked off. That was so close… almost busted. I turned around and climbed back into the shower so that I could change the temperature. I seriously needed a cold shower right now.

Later

I had finished my shower, got changed, and returned to the room to find Paige sitting on her bed reading a magazine. But not just any magazine… she was reading… a PLAYBOY!

"Paige?" I said shocked. She looked up and desperately tried to hide it. When she realized she had been busted, she just tossed it into a corner.

"You caught me! Okay! I like girls, but I like guys too. Okay?" I opened my mouth, only to close it again. No words would come out, so I just nodded.

"Are you okay with that? I mean, I can sleep downstairs on the couch if you'd like?" I shook my head and dropped my clothes on the floor and proceeded to curl up on the floor. She shook her head.

"Look, you can take the bed, I have no problem with it, really!" She got up and tried to lift me onto her bed, but I refused to move.

"I'm… g-good down here, thanks though." I saw out of the corner of my eye that was thinking. She was focused on me and looked a little spaced before…

"Fine. We can both share it. If not, I'll sleep downstairs anyway. Alex, I promise I won't do anything, I just don't think that it's right for a guest to sleep on the floor." I mumbled a few curses at her as I stood up and watched her jump onto her bed and lifted the sheet up for me. God, this was gonna be a long night.

"Come on over! There is enough room for both of us here!" She seemed too happy about this. Remember that I am NOT gay. I am NOT gay! God… Marco is an asshole.

"Righty-o." I laid down, but I knew this wasn't gonna be an easy night.

"Alex? I just want to warn you that I cuddle in my sleep… does that bother you?" I shook my head and then remembered it was dark.

"Not really." And so an hour later, Paige's soft snores filled the room and sure enough, she was cuddled against me.

'See! It's not as bad as you think. She smells good and she's soft and warm. It's this better than what Jay offered you. The back seat of a van on chilly nights after ruff sex. Is homosexuality really that bad of a thing?' What? Do I have Marco on the brain now? Life isn't fair!

'Answer the question!' I hate that stupid voice. No… I guess not… but I'm NOT gay.

'Have you ever thought about being bisexual?' NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT GAY! MARCO IS AND SO IS DYLAN, BUT I'M NOT GAY! MARCO IS AN ASSHOLE!

'Fine… but you'll be sorry you didn't listen to your conscious later.' Yeah, well you can go back to the fiery hell you came from! And with that, I was out like a light.

The Next Morning

I could feel the sun's rays over my body, but there was something warmer next to me. I pulled it closer, hoping to get some more heat.

"Alex?" I heard the heat source moan out in a sleepy voice. Wait… WHAT? My eyes shot open to see me hugging Paige with my left hand over her right breast and I could feel her nipple hard. Her right hand was under the waistband of her pants and she was… in her sleep…

"Alex!" She moaned out again. The pace sped up and her hips were thrashing up and down off the bed. Okay… what happens when she wakes up?

"ALEX!" She cried out as her body began to twitch and fidget underneath my hand, which hadn't moved. Oh crap, she's waking up. I slammed my head back onto the pillow to hear in a soft voice.

"Alex? Are you awake?" She breathed out, obviously aware of the fact that she had just cum while calling out my name. I moved my head a little, but continued to act unaware and sleeping.

"Good!" I heard as she moved off from the bed and to the bathroom down the hall. I sat up.

"I need to talk to Marco… this is gonna be a long day!" I said as the shower was heard from the bathroom. I… can't be… gay! I… might be… gay?

To Be Continued...

Sometime soon! Reviews help a lot! Again, the whole masturbation thing... I don't expect everyone to think it was good or well written! I TRIED! So... yeah... REVIEW! (I'll give you a cookie!)


	3. I AM NOT GAY!

Okay, this is a short chapter... shame on me... but there are a fell things I'd like to point out. The characters do get kinda OOC and I'm sorry, but hey, it's funnier that way, right? In the show, Paige is not bisexual, nor does she wish to change her image/rep. And if blonde jokes offend you... too bad. So, sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes and enjoy.

Chapter 3: I AM NOT GAY!

Outside of Degrassi, Marco sat reading a textbook and hoping to get all the answers to the questions he was sure were going to be on his math test that day. Alex took a seat next to him with her face in her hands.

"I seriously hate you right now, Marco." She groaned out as she saw Paige and Hazel talking out of the corner of her eye.

"And why is that?" He chuckled out and slammed his book shut, giving up on his time to study. Alex turned her head to look at him.

"I AM NOT GAY!" He chuckled again.

"I got that yesterday… but is there something on your mind?" Alex threw her head back and stared into the sky.

"I… don't know. Ever since you had to bring up the fact that you THOUGHT that I liked Paige… things have been weird."

"Weird how so?" Alex threw her hands in the air.

"You really want to know that badly! I couldn't have a normal conversation with her, I was masturbating in her shower… thinking about her, and she is bisexual! I FOUND HER MASTURBATING IN THE BED WE SHARED LAST NIGHT SCREAMING OUT MY NAME!" Marco dropped his textbook.

"Alex… I think you might be in a little something-called denial…" Alex jumped up and turned on him.

"I am not gay, I do not like Paige, and I an NOT in DENIAL! If you'll excuse me, I have a non-homosexual life to attend to." Marco sat there starring after her retreating form.

"After all that and she's still in denial… this is gonna be fun to watch." Paige walked up to Marco and starred down at him.

"What's wrong? Why did Alex seem all mad at you and stuff?" Marco grinned.

"So you told her you were bisexual? Nice one… poor girl is in denial about her own feelings."

"You mean Alex might be gay too?"

"Yeah, and she's in denial about her crush on you. It's really funny if you think about it." Paige shoved her hands in her pockets. Marco stood up, grabbed his temporarily forgotten textbook, and both him and Paige began walking to their lockers.

"Well Marco, you know how I've been thinking about changing my image and stuff, right?" A nod.

"Maybe by going out with Alex, I could start to get a tough rep and I could come out as being bi. What do you think?" Marco stopped and starred at Paige.

"Okay, you only briefly mentioned to me about the rep change. Why do you want to give up being Queen Bee of Degrassi? And how the hell are you going to get Alex to go out with you? Hello! She's on Denial Island!"

"Helping her come off Denial Island won't be that hard. If what you say is true, she's already kinda into me; I just got to get her to explore that. And when my rep is gone or changed, I won't have to worry about being perfect anymore."

"That's a lot to think about. Besides, the rep change won't stop gossip, rumors, teasing, threats, bullying, and everything else that comes alone with it. It might be worse since everyone knows you and a lot of people dislike you cause you can be sorta bossy sometimes." They arrived at theirs lockers (located next to each other… I don't care if it's not true, it is in THIS story!). The warning bell rung.

"Alright, alright. I get it, but admit it, it's not a bad idea." Marco grabbed some books and slammed his locker shut.

"Having a math test that no one is prepared for is a bad idea. Your idea, is good… for a blonde." And he ran away.

"MARCO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Paige cried as she chased him down the hallway. The maturity amazes even me.

To Be Continued...

Sorry for shortness! I'm currently having a bit of writers block, but not to worry, I see a nice lengthy chapter in the near future (which could be a month or so). Please review... I want some of your opinions, please!


	4. Blood & Kisses

I know I posted earlier I'd start working on my stories later, but I thought you all deserved a fresh helping of Palex. I watched the season finale... and man, that hug confused me! Moving on, this will be my last update for a week or more, so please enjoy. I had about half of this written, I edited and finished it. Now enjoy!

Chapter 4: Blood & Kisses

Just another long, boring day at the theater. Alex sat as far away from the nacho cheese pump as humanly possible.

"Alex… you're going to have to go near it eventually! Besides, it is still your week for cleaning it, remember?" Alex groaned and smashed her head into the counter. Paige sat at the other end as she wiped down counter seeing as there wasn't anyone in line for a snack. All the movies were already running and everyone was inside already.

"ARGH! I hate it! It should die!" Alex took off one of her boots and tossed it in the direction of the pump. Instead, it hit the popcorn box and smashed the glass, covering the floor in popcorn and glass.

"Alex… never attempt to play any form of baseball… ever!" Paige said as there was a crash from the other room.

"What is going on?" Merri came running from… well… wherever she was to see a shocked Paige and a cursing Alex.

"Alex? What the hell did you do?" Alex could have sworn that Merri's eyes had briefly flashed red.

"Well… uh… you see…" Alex was at a loss. She was SO getting fired for this.

"Alex… I want you to clean up this mess by yourself and you're suspended from the theater for a week. Don't come in for work and DON'T come in to watch a movie, understood?" Alex nodded as Merri returned to wherever the hell she was before that doing whatever the hell she felt like. Once Merri was out of sight, Alex flipped her off.

"Stupid evil fucking asshole…" Alex bent down to begin picking up some of the glass, but jumped up holding her left knee.

"OW! STUPID MOTHER FUCKING GLASS! SHIT THAT HURT!" Paige walked into the storage room and returned minutes later with a first aid kit.

"Let me help… roll up your jeans." Alex did as she was told. She rolled up her jeans to see a huge gash on her knee. It was gushing blood.

"Crap. Okay, hold still! This might sting a…" Before the words could come out of Paige's mouth, Alex howled in pain from the alcohol being applied to her knee. Paige cleaned up the cut and bandaged Alex's knee up.

"See! It wasn't that bad." Alex just glared at the cheese pump.

"It's the cheese pump's fault!" Paige laughed as she went to return the first aid kit. Alex bent over to begin collecting glass again, but yelled again.

"OW! GOD DAMNIT! THE WORLD IS OUT TO GET ME!" Paige sighed and turned around with the first aid kit still in hand. Alex now had a cut on her left knee AND right hand. Thirty minutes later and two more cuts from the glass, and a quick reappearance from the first aid kit, the floor was cleaned up and most of the people had left the theater for the night. Alex walked out from the back in her casual wife-beater and jeans.

"Going home, Alex?" Paige asked as she finished the fight to clean the cheese pump.

"Well yeah. I don't want to, but Chad isn't going to be home tonight. And my mom is out playing poker with some of her 'new' friends. God, this bites." Paige nodded and in Alex's mind, she swore she show a shiny little light bulb popped over Paige's head.

'Wish my light bulb was the efficient!' Alex thought. Paige wiped her hands on a towel and replaced the lid of the pump

"Why don't you come over my place for the night again? Or, I can go over to your place since no one is home. So that way, you're not lonely!" Alex gulped. Her and Paige… alone… at her house… at night… again… oh dear god!

"I-I guess so! I-I mean, i-if you want t-too. I-I could always go o-over your p-place." Paige smiled sweetly at Alex.

"Alright. I'll just finish up here. Five minutes to closing time and I'll give you a ride, okay?" Alex nodded and walked outside to a bench. She saw an ant, which seemed to be looking up at her.

"Busy day, huh?" Back in Alex's mind, the ant nodded to her and began to chatter on and on about his little day.

"Really? I feel the same way! God, it's so good to finally have a civilized conversation with someone knows how I feel." Ant proceeded to tell Alex about how hard the life of an ant was.

"So you've met the Queen. Cool, I don't know any royalty. Although, my girlfriend Paige is pretty damn close." Alex stopped. Did she just say, what she thought she just said.

"I mean, she just my friend… that happens to be a girl! Yeah…" Alex began to nervously laugh. The ant pointed out she was totally in denial.

"Well… who asked you anyway?" And with that, Alex stomped on the poor little ant.

"Teach you to doubt my sexuality… " Paige walked outside to see Alex still stomping the same spot where Ant lay dead.

"How do you like me now?"

"Alex? Let's go now, please. I don't even wanna know what you're doing." Alex grinned sheepishly at Paige and followed her to the car. Another night at Paige's house…

Paige's house was beginning to feel like a second home to Alex. Although, as safe and comforting as it felt, she was still nervous as she followed Paige back up to her bedroom.

"Want me to change your bandages?" Paige asked as she pulled out Alex's attire from the last night she stayed over.

"I guess so. They feel fine though." Paige handed Alex the clothes and walked off towards the bathroom. Alex wasted no time in getting changed, but before the black tank top was over her head, Paige returned a caught a quick glimpse of Alex's chest. Alex then noticed Paige's return and began blushing bright red, which Paige quickly returned. They sat down on Paige's bed and Paige removed the bandage on her hand.

"I'm gonna apply some more alcohol, so be ready." This time, Alex didn't scream, but flinched as the liquid stung her raw and torn skin. This was repeated until Alex was as good as new.

"Paige?" She looked up to meet Alex's deep brown eyes. There was something there that was strange to Paige.

"Yeah, Alex?"

"C-Can I ask y-you something?" Alex's stutter came up again. Paige had noticed that she only stuttered around her. In a way, it was kinda cute.

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"H-Have you ever doubted s-something that you've strongly b-believed in?" Well that was unexpected. But Paige wasn't stupid. She leaned forward and whispered, letting her cool breath brush against Alex's ear.

"Now why would you ask something like that?" Alex shivered. Paige clearly had the upper hand here, that much was obvious, but she couldn't bring herself to ask her such a simple question. Paige noticed this, as she noticed everything, and slowly moved her lips from besides Alex's ear to directly infront of her lips. Their foreheads met as Alex closed the space between them, her mind shouting 'no', but her heart screaming 'yes'. The kiss lasted a few more seconds, before Paige pulled away.

"Is this what you want?" A soft pair of lips answered her question and they continued kissing. Suddenly, Paige had managed to shove Alex onto the bed and straddled her as their kissing became more heated and rushed. The need was so strong, but Alex soon came to her senses.

"W-WAIT!" Paige stopped. Alex jumped up off the bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm j-just gonna sleep on the c-couch tonight. I n-need to sort a f-few things out in my h-head right now." Before Paige could protest, Alex was out the door and heading down the steps.

Alex's POV

I'm not gay. I did not just do that. I'm perfectly straight. This is all a dream. I'm probably sleeping at home right now and pretty soon, Chad is gonna bust in and wake up the neighborhood. Nothing to worry about here!

'Do I need to spell this out for you? You're awake, you kissed Paige, she kissed back, just before it was gonna get somewhere, you pulled out, and now you're back to pretending your not gay. Now, I think the only logical thing you did was pull out before it got too far. Think about this… why would you kiss her?' Oh god… not right now. I'm talking to myself.

'Still waiting for an answer you know!' I hate you. This has got to be a dream. I would never kiss Paige. I'm not gay. I don't like her like that.

'Stop with the labels! A person has the right to love whomever they want, regardless of gender. It just so happens that you feel attracted to Paige. You acted on it, and that leaves you here right now! What are you going to do?' I know… get a therapist. Hopefully, get meds to block you out. Then changed my name and moved to the United States, never to be bothered by you or Paige or Marco ever again.

'How about taking it a step farther and asking her out? You almost had it earlier. That's what you really want, I would know. I am you. Now stop bitching about labels and go talk to Paige!' Therapy… I need therapy badly.

End Alex's POV

Alex sat on the couch thinking about Paige for two hours, no longer fighting in her mind. She was right… she acted on her feelings. Why no follow through? So she gathered up what little courage she had and walked back upstairs, only to find a sleeping Paige. Not wanting to have her trip in vain, Alex curled up next to Paige and fell asleep dreaming of rainbows and Ellen.

To Be Continued...

I think I did a fairly good job on this chapter. Probably my favorite one so far! But I would like YOUR opinions because that's what matter most (and makes me happiest... and update sooner!). So, review! PLEASE!


	5. Once Upon A Time

Here comes the Update Express! (WOOT! WOOT!) I bring you a nice, long new chapter! YAY! This chapter is going to jump a round a bit... but it's all nice and good. I've been trying to work with my writing a bit... add more feeling, so let me know what you think! Oh... and a little less focus on Alex later on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Once Upon A Time

This time, when Alex woke up, Paige wasn't moaning out her name. Instead, both were cuddling in their sleep. Paige soft and steady breathing tickled Alex's nose. The urge to lean forward and take Paige's lips in her own got the best of her, and she lightly kissed Paige. Paige responded by kissing back. Moments later, Alex pulled away to see Paige stretching out.

"Morning. I see you decided to come back up." Alex blushed. Wait… Alex blushed? When did Alex ever blush? Paige giggled at her embarrassment and pulled her back down for more kisses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex stood outside of Degrassi feeling more alive and free then she ever did before in her young life.

"Morning Alex." Alex turned around to see Marco and Ellie.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Marco starred puzzled at Alex.

"Since when the hell did you start caring?" Alex glared at Marco.

"You really know how to be a kill-joy, you know that?"

"What joy in you would I be killing?" Just then, Paige walked up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Morning guys. How are you doing?" Ellie looked confused at Alex who grinned back. Marco looked from Alex to Paige to Alex and back to Paige.

"So you hooked up? It's about time! I was wondering when Alex would give in and stop calling me asshole because I pointed her denial out to her."

"Would you just shut the hell up? I never called you an asshole… to your face. Besides, we're all friends here, right?" Everyone starred at Alex. Alex starred back.

"Uh… hi. Do I have something on my face?" Paige started giggling. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Do you realize how weird you've both been acting? Alex is happy and some-what nice and Paige is… well… she's different."

"Should I take offense to that? You know what, don't answer that. I've got to get to my locker. See you guys later." Paige walked off with Alex not far behind. Marco just shook his head.

"This is going to be an interesting week."

"What makes you say that?" Marco sighed.

"I think Paige might be using Alex. She wants… to do this badass makeover thing. I think that's why she's going out with Alex."

"Ouch! Does Alex know?"

"No… probably better that way."

"You're right. So what does this badass makeover thing include?"

"Dating Degrassi's very own badass lesbian, dressing punk, and slacking off a bit in school. She told me she's quitting the cheerleading squad today and that she's thinking about begging Alex to drag her to the ravine."

"I don't understand… why? Why use Alex? Why now?"

"I have no clue… to go out with a bang I guess."

"But Alex is a person… she has feelings too."

"I know Ellie, but this is something I think we all need to stay out of." Marco and Ellie walked off to class together, but didn't see the familiar brunette that had just been talking about was listening behind a bush the whole time.

Alex's POV

'Wow… ouch. Used, huh? You come back to talk to Marco and Ellie and only to find out that your girlfriend of less the 24-hours is using you for her rep change. Ouch… may I apologize now and promise to never speak again?' Shut up… just shut up. I don't need your shit… I need to know what to do!

'Normally, I wouldn't suggest this, but skip the rest of the day and head to the ravine. You don't have to worry about work, so party til you forget your life.' Now I'm starting to like you, little voice. Let's go get wasted!

End of Alex's POV

Alex grabbed her bag and look up to the school. She had been played and she couldn't help as a tear made it's way down her face. The bell rung and Alex saw through the window that Paige had entered the classroom with Hazel and was currently looking for something… or someone. Paige looked outside to she her girlfriend, tears pouring down her face. And then Alex ran… she ran as fast and as hard as she could until the ravine was in sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay never liked to admit it to himself, but Alex was really gone. Gossip was common at Degrassi and before long, he'd heard about Alex's lesbian thing with Paige. His first thought was, 'Alex is free now! Let's go work that charm on her.' But as soon as he saw her at the ravine, he no longer had the heart for that.

"A-Alex?" Black bags under her bloodshot puffy red eyes showed Jay she'd been here awhile. It had been three days since she'd ran from Degrassi. Since Jay didn't come around the ravine a lot, he wouldn't have known if she'd been her the whole time.

"Well hello Jay." Before Jay knew it, Amy had appeared infront of him.

"Since Alex is obviously no longer into guys, what do you say if I asked you out?"

"I'm not here for that, Amy. How long has Alex been here?"

"Damnit Jay! She's a fucking lesbian! Give it up already!" Amy cried throwing in hands into the air.

"I know that. But like it or not, whether she likes it or not, I'm still looking out for her as a friend. Something that she's needs right now. So answer my god damn question!" Amy glared holes through Jay's head, but she sighed in defeat.

"She's beem here everytime I've comefor the past three days. She gets shit-faced and high then passes out until someone wakes her up and she does it all over again. I hope the little lez dies too. She gets what I want and pays no mind to it. Fucking little slut." If Jay were anything like Chad, he would've beaten the shit out of Amy by now. But he wasn't… and he was going to prove that to Alex.

"Thanks for nothing, whore." Weak, but effective. Amy walked off in a huff of rage, but Jay didn't care. He wasn't here to play games with Amy, he was here to help Alex. Friend or lover, he was there for the girl.

"Alex?" She looked up at him. She looked even more pathetic then he'd thought. Her greasy hair stuck out in all directions and beer stains soaks her white wife-beater.

"… J-Jay… l-leave me the f-fuck alone! I-I don't need your… s-shit right now." She stuttered… the drugs were starting to take a toll on her small frame.

"Lexi… I'm not here to hit on you or try to have you take me back. I'd like to help." She spat at his feet. Spit clung to the side of her mouth, but she made no attempt to brush it away.

"Go back to the shit-hole you came from, jerk-off." She ordered, with more heart than Jay would have liked.

"No. Now come on. Chad and your mother aren't home right now so get up off your ass. We can watch movies or something until you fall asleep. When you're sobered up, we're going to fix this." Alex glared at Jay with any strength remaining in her weak and pale form.

"Bite me. I don't need your fucking help." She rose to her feet, only to sway and fall into Jay's outstretched arms.

"I'm not judging you. I want to help as a friend."

"You... my friend? You give me a STD and expect me to still be your friend. You fucking crazy bastard!"

"Well this crazy bastard is going to help get your ass out of this shit-hole so you can get back to school and not fuck up your future."

"I DON'T HAVE A FUTURE!" People began to stare as Alex kicked and struggled with an energy burst that came out of nowhere. Jay tried with all his might to restrain the girl from hurting others and herself.

"Lexi, you have more of a future than me. The motivation to get the hell out of your house should be something to get through school. Then you can get a job with a nice fancy diploma and make money to support yourself. Still sound like no future?"

"B-But Paige said…"

"Paige is a preppy cheerleading bitch. I don't even understand why you'd like her even if I would admit you were a lesbian." Alex finally stopped struggling they approached Jay's car.

"Why do you still care?"

"Because like it or not, we were the same. Once upon a time, you were my best friend and then my girlfriend. I fucked up, but I don't want to lose our friendship. Besides, now we're more alike in the fact we both dig chicks." Alex gave a sudden chuckle, which came out as more of a choking noise. She got into Jay's car without another word. The ride back to her apartment building was in silence and for the first time since they broke up, Alex thought maybe Jay really had changed and he was a normal human being with a heart.

"Come on, we're here." Jay helped a wobbling Alex out of the car and to the elevator, taking it to her floor.

"Can you open the door?" Alex asked, her keys in her shaking outstretched hand. It was obvious to Jay that she was too drunk and high to even see straight at this point. He nodded and took her keys, twisting them in the lock until the door clicked open.

"So… would you like to go to bed or do you want to watch a movie or something?" Alex paused, taking a moment to let the question fully sink in and process what to say.

"I think I'd like to shower, get changed, and watch a movie. You pick." She wobbled to her bedroom where she got clothes and moved off towards the bathroom. Jay sighed. Alex would always be tough on the outside, but sooner or later, she'd hopefully open back up to him. It was still true… he loved this brunette girl, but that love had changed. She was like his sister now and it was his job to take responsibility over her life if she wouldn't. After showering and changing, Alex walked out to find Jay with a beer in one hand and the Daredevil DVD that they rented a few days ago in the other hand.

"Daredevil sound good?"

"Yeah… I'm going to go get something to lessen the killer headache that I have. Go make popcorn or something and put in the DVD."

"Yes, master Yoda."

"Shut up, Jay." Alex retreated back into the bathroom for something for her head as Jay wandered into the kitchen to find some popcorn. Fifteen minutes later, both were under a blanket with all the lights off, popcorn in hands, as the movie started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marco sat on Paige's bed as she paced back and forth.

"Paige?" She glared at him.

"WHAT? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO SAY AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Marco winced at her words. It had been three days since Alex ran off crying and no one had seen her. They'd searched everyone for her, even her apartment, but no such luck.

"Do you think she might have gone to the ravine?" Paige stopped. Her body tensed up at the thought of Alex turning back to her life of drugs… and Jay.

"Let's go check it out." Both grabbed their jackets and rushed out to Paige's white van.

"This is all my fault. Someone must have told her about the change thing and she might have took it the wrong way." Marco looked down in shame. His features had clearly tensed up and Paige caught the change in Marco composure out of the corner of her eye.

"Penny for your thoughts, Marco Del Rossi!" She spat at him.

"Ellie told me she thought she saw Alex listening in as I told her about it. She must of heard me and than ran off."

"God Marco. Did you tell Ellie I was using her? Did you fail to mention I might have liked Alex in the first place?"

"…kinda…" Paige slammed on the brakes as they reached the ravine.

"You better hope she's here… you will pay later, Del Rossi." He nodded as they jumped out of the car and ran into none other than Amy. She sat trying to flirt with the creep who had been getting drugs out of J.T.

"Oh come on… you know you'd like to tap this ass." She cooed into his ear as he pushed her off for the third time that night.

"Beat it chick. I don't got time to fuck around with STD whores." Amy slapped the guy and stormed off.

"Do you see Alex around here anywhere?" Paige asked Marco. He shook his head. At Alex's name, Amy's ears perked up and she turned to the blonde haired cheerleader.

"Welcome Cheerbitch. To what do we owe this honor." Paige glared as Marco rolled his eyes and took a step back.

"Seems you brought the Queer President of the Year with you as well. Heard you've gone the gay way too. Must be nice sucking face with Ms. Shit-Face."

"Amy, shut your fucking mouth. I didn't come here to hang out or talk to you, I'm looking for Alex."

"Of course you are, Cheerbitch. It just so happens I know where Ms. Shit-Face is. Jay dragged her sorry drunken ass off in his sweet ride. Probably headin' off to fuck or something seeing as you broke her heart." With every venomous word out of Amy's mouth, Paige's heart sunk more and more. Finally, enough was enough.

"If you'll excuse us now, Amy, we have more interesting things to do than hang around her and watch no one want your STD infected ass. Later." Marco directed Paige away from the ravine and to her off-white van.

"A-Alex and J-Jay?" Marco nodded and took the car keys out of Paige's hand, who was to shocked to drive. He shoved her into the passenger's side and drove off to the only place he thought Jay might have taken Alex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once upon a time, Jay's life didn't suck. Him and Sean were buds, he still went to Degrassi, Spinner and him were hanging out, and Alex was his girlfriend. When did things hit rock bottom? Jay didn't like to remember who he used to be, but tried to focus on the things at hand. He now stood in Alex's room, after cleaning up the living room, clearing out all the beer cans left from nights with Chad and Emily, and carrying Alex to bed. The question of staying or leaving crossed his mind, but in the end, he chose to leave. Alex probably still didn't want to see his face until her hangover was gone, so he'd meet her before she left her apartment tomorrow. Before he had a chance to collect his jacket, a knock fell upon the door.

"Coming." Jay said as he swiped his coat and swung in on. The person outside the door knocked again, slightly harder. Jay pulled open the door to find Marco and Paige, both red in the face.

"I was just leaving. Alex is sleeping, try again tomorrow." But before he could leave, Marco shoved him back into the apartment.

"So you pick up a drunken and depressed Alex and take advantage of her. You are a fucking piece of scum. Are you that heartless?" Marco spat at him. Jay held his hands up in the air.

"I didn't fuck her. I brought her home and told her to get herself cleaned up. We watched a movie and she fell asleep. I even cleaned up the apartment a bit. Me and Lexi are friends again, I did NOT fuck her!"

"LAIR!" Paige screamed at him.

"Don't even start, Queen of Degrassi. Alex was in the ravine for three days crying her eyes out over you. Using her for change of style… and you call ME heartless."

"I WASN'T USING HER!"

"What's going on here?" Came a deep and drunken voice from the doorway. Chad and Emily stood in the doorway with a couple of cases of beer.

"Nothing. We were just leaving. Alex is sleeping in her room." Chad took all the beer to the kitchen and began putting it away. Emily walked up to Jay.

"You're so good to her. Finding her and bringing her home. You'd make such a good son-in law." Jay blushed at her comment.

"Actually, Alex and me are just friends. We really don't think we're going to go back out again." Emily's smile vanished.

"Oh… well then. I hope to be seeing you around more than Jay. And it was nice meeting…" Emily voice trailed off as she turned to the other two teens.

"Marco and Paige." Marco blurted out nervously.

"Well it was nice meeting you Marco and Paige. Maybe I'll see more of both of you too." Jay motioned to the other two to follow him out and they did. Marco rounded on Jay.

"How can we believe you?"

"Who told you I fucked Alex?" Jay countered, knowing full well who had told them.

"Does it matter?" Paige said angrily.

"May I take a guess? Amy?"

"Yeah… Amy told us you made off with Alex to fuck her." Jay sneered.

"And you believed Amy because…"

"Oh, and we can believe you why?" Paige replied. Jay sighed.

"Under normal circumstances, you can't. But you broke Alex's heart and I'm here to try and help her through it. If you don't believe me, ask her what she remembers tomorrow. Let's just leave it at that and go our separate ways." Both Marco and Paige nodded and walked off. Reluctantly, Jay followed, but didn't catch the same elevator as them. Instead, he waited around the corner until they got on and went don't to the first floor. As soon as the elevator came back up, he followed the suit and drove off home to face his own worth of problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how'd I do? Not so much humor in this chapter and it probably won't return for the next few chapters, but it will return. My attempts to turn Jay into a good-guy after killing him off in my other story. How'd I do? I'll try to have another chapter up in the next few days now that my time has been freed up a lot. REVIEW! REVIEW! You know you want to!


	6. You've Got Mail

The last chaper was alittle harsh on Alex, I admit it. But at least I'm going to be updating as much as I can! That counts for something... right? I have no social life and my friends don't know how to pick up a phone and call and I deleted my MySpace so it looks like I'm going to being updating even more than I thought! Yay for you... sad and pathlitic for me!

Warning:I make Hazel look like a retard. Anyone who likes her (no one answers) may not like this chapter. I love this chapter! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: You've Got Mail!

The sun's morning rays shone through the dirty window in the corner casting light across Alex's face. Her eyes flickered open, only to shut again from the intense rays.

"Who was the evil genius who made mornings so damn bright?" She mumbled to herself as she sat up. In her doorway, her mother stood with a beer in hand.

"I don't understand why you don't do the right thing and hook back up with Jay. He's such a good boy and he was perfect for you."

"We're just friends."

"Funny… I thought maybe you'd see what a good guy he was when he brought you home last night." Alex stood up and threw her blanket back on her mattress in a fit of rage.

"Where the fuck do you get off telling me who I should date when your boyfriend is a lying, cheating, abusive asshole. I don't need dating tips from you." Emily scurried out of the room before another word was said. Sighing in defeat, Alex grabbed some clean clothes and headed off to the bathroom for a nice long hot shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Alex left her apartment, she saw a familiar orange car with its owner leaning on its hood with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Morning Lexi. Want a lift to school?"  
"What's the catch?" She eyed the bad boy who tried to back out of her heated stare.

"No catch. As long as school is where you're really going and you're not going to rush off to the ravine."  
"Why do you even care? Shouldn't you be trying to get with me again now that I've sobered up? Although, I'm surprised taking advantage of a drunk girl hasn't been something you've done yet." He laughed out loud and held the door open in such a polite manner that Alex could have sworn he must have been on something.

"I have feelings too, you know. Anyway, I understand now that I love you like a sister, nothing else. Besides, I'm heading to Degrassi myself so I can pull a Spinner."

"What do you mean, 'pull a Spinner'?" She asked curiously as she got in his car. He moved to the other side and followed the suit.

"I'm going to try to weasel my way back into Degrassi like Spinner did." Alex burst out laughing as Jay took off towards the school.

"Are you serious? What makes you think Miss H. is gonna let you back in. She barely let Spin back." Jay sighed at her words. Truthfully, he had thought the same exact thing. He didn't even know why he wanted to go back when all he did was cause trouble and skip school.

"Well… I'm gonna give it a shot anyway. Besides, what do I have to lose except for my pride?" The rest of the way to school was silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige and Marco sat outside of Degrassi, waiting for Alex to arrive. Jay had told them Alex was coming back today, but could they really trust him?

"Paige! Marco! What are you guys up too?" Hazel asked as she approached with her man. Jimmy and her had a few quarrels, but ultimately ended up together… again.

"We're waiting for Alex." Marco said bluntly. Hazel nodded and walked over to Paige.

"Where were you at Spirit Squad practice yesterday? Manny had to take over again."

"I…I quit the team. I told Manny to take over as captain seeing as I'm no longer in the squad. She didn't tell you guys?" Hazel stood there, rooted in the spot, mouth hanging open for all to see.

"YOU QUIT THE SQUAD? THE SQUAD THAT YOU STARTED? WHY!" Paige, Marco, and Jimmy all cringed as Hazel began screaming. A few heads turned in their direction, but realized it was just Hazel having ANOTHER hissy fit and turned back to doing whatever they were doing before.

"Hazel… it's just not me anymore. There are other things that have caught my attention and my heart's just not in continuing in the Squad. Sorry…" It seemed as thought Hazel didn't hear a word that came out of Paige's mouth, seeing as she continued to bitch and complain about it.

"Hey look! There's Alex… and Jay." Marco pointed out. The orange car had just pulled into the parking lot and Jay and Alex were getting out of the car.

"Can I deal with your shit later, Hazel? I'm kinda busy now." Paige left with Marco before Hazel could reply. Jimmy looked up at his girlfriend.

"Come on, Hazy. By lunch, I'm sure Paige will be all ears for your whining." A quick glance at Hazel told him that wasn't the right thing to say, no matter how true it was. Jimmy just shrugged and began wheeling himself to first period. Hazel glared at the group before following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you really want to come back to this hell? If I had a choice, I wouldn't." Alex asked Jay. He shook his head.

"But I'm not you, now am I. Besides, it's better then doing nothing since I can't get a job."

"Since when did you need money. You stole everything."

"May I point out you did too." They paused, reminiscing on old times.

"ALEX!" Paige and Marco were rushing towards her. She looked over at Jay who nodded and walked off toward Degrassi's main office.

"Uh… hey." She said, at a loss for words completely. Thankfully, both Marco and Paige always did enough talking for her.

"Can we talk?" Paige asked nervously, now remembering the believed reason for Alex running off.

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" She spat. Her words were like venom, but Paige had heard it all before. This is just how Alex dealt with the shit thrown at her.

"I mean… about what happened…" Marco cleared his throat.

"Alex… why did you run?"

"You already that the answer to that question, don't you Marco. You and Ellie were talking so damn loud, I'm sure the whole school knows about how Paige used me so it'd look better for her image change!" Paige glared at Marco.

"I was right. You told Ellie a load of shit and Alex overheard it. Marco… you're full of shit!" Paige redirected her attention back to Alex.

"Alex… that's totally not what happened."

"Really? Then what did happen, Paige? How could I misunderstand the term of being 'used'? That is what Marco said. Unless Marco was lying to Ellie." Marco glared at Alex.

"I never said she used you!" Paige was getting angrier with Marco as the seconds dragged on.

'He is completely screwing up my relationship with Alex. How could he even think that I might use Alex? Alex is the best thing to ever happen to me. I might even… love her. Wait… love?' Paige shook her head, a war starting in her head as well as between Marco and Alex. What was a blonde to do?

"That's what you said to Ellie! And she started going on about how heartless Paige was. Nobody would think that about Paige unless you said something like that. Paige isn't heartless… she's got one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen in my life." Everyone stopped. Marco wore a blank expression as Paige blushed wildly at Alex's comment. Alex… looked shocked that she had just blurted that out in the open. She wasn't used to sharing her opinion with the world and now wasn't anything different.

"Y-You really think that?" Paige asked, her face getting redder by the moment.

"Uh… yeah, I do. I have to go now!" Alex sped off in the direction of her first period class, which happened to be with Paige.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex sat at a computer, looking at her e-mails.

(YOU'VE GOT MAIL!)

Alex hated that. Everytime she got mail, that stupid queer voice came up to point out the obvious.

'Sounds like Marco. Stupid… queer… pointing out the obvious…' Why is it that you come back into my life at all the worst times?

'Why is it that you have so many of those worst times? I'm here to make it better.' Everytime you pop up, all it helps with is encouraging me to go to therapy or jump off a building.

'Harsh!' No, the fight with Marco and Paige was harsh.

'No, the fight with Marco was harsh. Technically, all Paige tried to do was tell you what really happened and she was fighting with Marco as well. Then you complimented her while still fighting with Marco.' And this matters to me because…?

'We'll talk about this later. Right now, talk to Paige. Ask her to explain what is really going on with her and no blowing up at her at what you find out. If you need to, just shut down. And try to avoid Marco.' You don't need to tell me twice. All right… but I still don't like talking to myself.

'It's better then doing it out load, isn't it?' I hate you, voice!

"Alex?" Mr. Simpson came up to me with a folder in one had and a detention slip in the other.

"I talked to your mother. Skipping, hm? Well, here's all the work you missed and you can do it all in the next three detentions you have, one for every day you skipped." Alex groaned as the giant folder landed infront of her. Angrily, Alex turned back to her computer. A new window popped up.

(D-Mail Message, Click Here)

Alex clicked the flashing button to find a message from Paige.

(Can you handle lunch?)

Alex turned around to see Paige looking at her with hope in her eyes.

(Not lunch. Meet me in the laneway after school?)

Alex turned back to see Paige opening her mail, a look of disappointment crossed her face. The computer beeped, turning her attention away from Paige and back to her computer.

(D-Mail Message, Click Here)

Once again, Alex clicked the little blinking button. Sometimes, Alex wondered why the school had given them the D-Mail.

(Spirit Squad, sorry! I owe them one more practice before I quit and pass on being captain to Manny.)

Pausing for a moment, Alex thought about how badly her idea would degrade her own rep.

(I meet you there. Afterwards, would you like to go to the Dot?)

Alex turned around to see Paige giggling at the message. Averting her eyes away from the screen for a moment, Paige smiled at Alex. Another beep signaled to Alex that she had a reply.

(D-Mail Message, Click Here)

Now pissed off at the click here button, Alex read her message.

(You… at SS practice? I guess all is not lost for us then if your willing to torture yourself for an hour!)

The bell rung, letting everyone out in the hallway that they were now late. Alex quickly typed one last message, before turning off the computer screen.

(Technically, we never broke up. Besides, I'd still like to here your side of the story anyway.)

Alex turned to see Paige reading and re-reading the message. No, things weren't all lost after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I tried to use some of the parts from the show in here as well. Not as intense and I tried to put a bit more humor in there, but I'm not the best writer ever, so you get what I got! REVIEW! It makes me very happy and very eager to write you more!


	7. Show Some Spirit

Mmmm... tired. I promised Sunday, and to me, it still is. It's some ungodly hour Monday morning, but it feels like Sunday since I haven't gone to bed yet. Tomorrow is my day off from work, but I'm going to help my aunt before she goes to get surgery done on her eyes. So, that's going to be just as bad. "You're hair is too greasy. Your shirts are crinkly. Your pants are too baggy." Someone shot me! Try to enjoy this chapter... I rewrote it all for you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven: Show Some Spirit!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunchtime wasn't far off, but it wasn't soon enough for Alex. She endured a class with Marco and briefly another class with Hazel. In her class with Marco, all he did was try to apologize for what he had said. Alex blew him off and attempted to start the missed work for her History class. Although, she could have done it in the three more detentions she had gotten from her teacher. When her class with Hazel rolled around, Alex was tired and pissed. When Hazel began insulting her and asking about Paige and her, Alex stood up and walked out of the classroom. She was spending that period out on the steps of Degrassi… thinking.

'I'm glad you've decided to listen to me.' Alex scowled at a nearby tree, pretending it was the source of the voice. Considering nobody else was around, she answered out loud.

"Yeah… well, it's not like I had any other ideas."

'Are you going to take Paige back? Misunderstanding or not, Paige was kinda going to use you in her change. She likes you, yes, but that's not my point. Take things more slowly and try talking it out.'

"Thank you Dr. Phil, but weren't you the one who told me to rush into a relationship with her in the beginning?" There was silence in Alex's head. For a moment, Alex felt at peace.

'That feeling… enjoying silence, the nice cool breeze, on a beautiful spring day. Do you remember another time you felt like this?' Alex froze, knowing the answer full well.

"W-With Paige. Everytime I'm with Paige, I feel a peace and comfortable."

'You like her, a lot. She likes you too, but you need to talk this out if you want it to work. Slowly, but try.' Things in Alex's head were much calmer, but there were still things to think about. Marco? Ellie? Jay?

'Marco… let him wallow in guilt for now. Ellie… didn't do anything wrong. She stuck up for you and there isn't any reason to hate her. Jay… seems to have changed. For now, trust him. If he gets back into school, hang with him, but if he starts making moves, back out of the friendship. Easy!' Okay… all food for thought was now gone. Not long after that, the bell rang, alerting Alex it was time to eat some delicious rat poisoning. When she entered the cafeteria, she noticed Jay, sitting alone in the corner.

'It looks like he did make it in. Go Jay!' Alex thought as she bought lunch and took a seat next to him. He smiled as her tray clattered against the table.

"I successfully pulled a 'Spinner'. Here I am… back in Degrassi… helping the janitor after school for the rest of the year. Go me!" Jay said half-heartily.

"Better than nothing, right?" Alex mumbled as she poked at the pasta-like substance.

"I supposed. Heard you got into a fight with Marco this morning. Anything to report?"

"Marco is an asshole, he lied to Ellie, I overheard the lie, and I think Paige might really like me." Jay nodded and things were silent as they ate. Alex watched as Paige got lunch and sat with Marco, Hazel, Jimmy, Craig, and Ellie. Lunch was over to quickly and it was back to classes, which she shared only with Ellie and Jimmy.

"Alex!" The red head said as she took a seat next to her.

"Ellie." Alex said dully. There was a blank expression on her face as their teacher dropped another folder with her missed work and three more detention slips.

"That bites… three detentions?" Ellie asked as she viewed the folder.

"I have a collection. Three detentions from each class I've been to so far." Ellie sighed.

"Alex… let me just get this out. I'm sorry about what Marco said. It wasn't nice and it wasn't try… sometimes I think him and Hazel should of hooked up considering how they use their deadly mouths." Alex snorted and nodded.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything wrong… it's not like I'm going to hold Marco's ignorance against you or something." They laughed and besides all the missed work, it was her best class so far that day. She had two more classes with Ellie before she entered her last class. Perfect boyfriend Jimmy sat by the window, the only empty desk next to him. As she sat down, he turned to her.

"Hey." He said weakly. She nodded as she looked down at another folder that had appeared on her desk. Oh joy… oh rapture.

"Listen… I heard about Hazel being a bitch in third period."

"Hazel is a bitch in all eight (my school has eight… I don't know how much they have, live with it!), whether I'm there or not. How can you stand her?" Jimmy sighed and looked out the window. It looked as if eighth period P.E. was being forced to run laps around the school. Hazel and Paige happened to both have P.E. together and were talking as they ran.

"I can't. I honestly like Ellie. Promise you won't tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Alex answered, a grin played across her face. Eighth period was bearable, seeing as all Alex did was talk about how much she hated Hazel to Jimmy. Surprisingly, he agreed with most of what she said. As she left eighth period once the bell had rang; she set off towards the gym wondering how Paige was at lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Paige had sat down to eat, she realized Jay was sitting next to Alex a few tables down, in the corner.

"Looks like the 'scum of the earth' are finally back together, eh?" Hazel said as she sat down, Jimmy not far behind her.

"There is nothing going on between them. Jay got back into Degrassi and Alex is just his friend."

"Friend with benefits. Probably fucked him the three days she was gone and now he's back so they can do it some more. She walked out of third period when I mentioned your name and never came back to class. Probably went to fuck him in the bathroom." Hazel said smugly as a look of worry crossed Paige's face.

"I-I don't think so. I mean… Alex is… was…" Paige just stopped talking as Marco and Ellie sat down. Marco turned to Paige, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Paige… I'm sorry about what I said to Ellie. I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, but it kind of was. It was shallow and I'm sorry I never said it to you, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings after leading you to believe it was. I'm so sorry." Ellie rolled her eyes as Craig to a seat across from her.

"What did I miss?" He whispered to Ellie.

"Hazel being an evil bitch, Marco letting it all out, Paige being lied to, and Jimmy just sitting there." She whispered back. Both turned their attention back to the trio (not including Jimmy… he's boring right now), wishing they had popcorn to go with this entertainment.

"Marco… you said I used the poor girl. I wasn't using her…" Ellie decided to quick jump in.

"Paige? Didn't you tell Marco that part of your change would be dating Alex? Dating badass Alex so people would think you were badass yourself?" She asked. Paige glared at her.

"Well yeah, but I didn't mean it in that way." She spat.

"Yeah, but from the outside point of view, it was using her to get something. You like her, but you did use her." Craig said, coming to Ellie's rescue. Ellie blushed and Jimmy glared at the two.

"Excuse me, but I hope you and Marco aren't talking about Alex? That was only a rumor… right? You're not really a… a…" Paige glared at Hazel.

"A what? Spit it out!"

"A… a lesbian?" She whispered and cringed at the word. Marco turned to glare at Hazel.

"Do you have a problem with gay people?"

"NO! It's just… Paige is my best friend. We've been friends for awhile… and we've gotten changed in the same room… and she's dated guys!" Hazel said, becoming slightly hysterical.

"Yeah, and I dated Ellie before coming out. So what's that got to do with it?" Marco said getting very angry with Hazel. Jimmy, Ellie, and Craig were holding down smiles as Paige and Marco ganged up on Hazel. Who would have thought?

"Hazel… I'm only bi, but those were more than rumors. I was going out with Alex and she's leading me to believe that we still have a chance." Hazel glared at Paige. It was one big glaring triangle.

"So you've become a lesbian and I'm the last to know? Some best friend you are! Come on, Jimmy." She said angrily as she rose from the table. Jimmy turned his chair around and waited for Hazel to leave. Paige stood up too.

"Wait… Hazel can we talk about this in eighth period?" Hazel mumbled something that sounded like a 'yes' and Jimmy followed her out of the cafeteria. Paige returned to her seat and proceeded to forgive Marco, promising to talk to Alex about it later. The bell rang and Paige watched as Jay and Alex left together. She felt her blood boil, Hazel's words ringing in her ears.

"_She walked out of third period when I mentioned your name and never came back to class. Probably went to fuck him in the bathroom."_

Shaking her head, Paige left to endure three periods before she reached eighth. When she got into the changing room, Hazel was already changed and looking at her suspiciously.

"Hun, I'm not going to jump you or anything. Why so uneasy?" She asked as she began changing. Hazel turned away and mumbled something about 'Paige watching her change'.

"Haze, I only like Alex. She is the main reason I became bisexual." Hazel refused to talk to Paige until their teacher was leading them outside to run laps around the school.

"This school is huge! This is so cruel! What did we do to deserve this?" Hazel said to Paige as they finished their first lap.

"I know! God, sometimes I wonder if our teacher might have been in the military or something!" They continued to talk as they ran. A few times, Paige thought she could make out Jimmy and Alex watching them through one of the windows of the school, but she pretended in was nothing and continued to run with Hazel. Once class was over and they had gotten changed into their uniforms for Spirit Squad, Hazel came up to Paige.

"Sorry I've been weird about this. It's just… Alex? And the whole bit about not telling me. I just kinda felt betrayed." Paige nodded and they hugged.

"Now… let's go make my last practice with you guys the best ever!" Hazel nodded and they entered the gym again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex sat on the bleachers, waiting for the cheerleaders to enter the gym. She could hear some of them talking in the changing rooms, but otherwise there was no one. She never thought she'd ever be at Spirit Squad practice… she never really had time for school spirit. But here she was, about to sit through an hour of girls waving pom-poms and boys showing their true colors. Minutes later, Paige and Hazel walked out of the locker room, dressed in blue and yellow, showing their school spirit. Paige looked up to Alex and waved. Alex waved back, her bag sliding off her shoulder in a clumsy way. Paige giggled and turned to the newly arriving cheerleaders.

"Okay everyone. This is our last practice with me as captain. I'm leaving the squad to Manny, because even though we're not good friends, she is probably the best choice… next to me of course. So… let's get this practice underway." Alex sat and watched them cheer, do cartwheels, and do flips for an entire hour. At one point, she left to get some air, but returned to see Paige with a worried look on her face. It seemed as thought Paige had thought she had left, but when she saw Alex walked back into the gym, she felt relief flow through her body.

'Wait… what if she left to meet up with Jay? No… she wouldn't… would she?' Paige continued to ponder Alex and Jay as Spirit Squad practice drug on. After returning to the locker room to get changed and saying good-bye to everyone, Paige and Hazel met up with Alex who was waiting for Paige outside. Hazel waved to Alex.

"Nice to see you at the practice." In the locker room, Hazel agreed to try and get along with Alex for Paige.

"I would say the same if you didn't hate me."

"I don't hate you. I just want to make sure you don't hurt Paige or anything." Alex chuckled and Paige bid farewell to Hazel.

"You could have been a bit nicer, ya know." Paige said as they walked to her van.

"I'm a bit more worried about you hurting me." She said, no longer in a joking mood. The got into the car and sped off to the Dot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See... I orginally had it started out at SS practice and Ellie was there too. The school day was all a flashback, but I didn't like it so I didn't think you would. I don't like flashbacks to much... ruins the 'now'! Anyway, sorry it's not as long as you would have all liked it to be. More next Sunday... I still have one more story to update tonight (or this morning... or... NOW!). R & R! You can never have too many reviews! Thanks to everyone for reviewing so far!

P.S. When you review, I was wondering if you could give me your opinions... is Jay better off bad or good in my story? Your reviews decide which plot I plan on taking coming up!


	8. Peanut M&M's

I'm back! Surgery went well, and today, tomorrow, and Tuesday I'll be updating as much as I can! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: Peanut M&M's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a Friday night and Ellie had been invited by Marco to go see a movie. Marco had bought them the tickets and was saving them some seats in the theater. Since Marco had gotten them tickets, Ellie took it upon herself to by popcorn and drinks. What she hadn't expected was a moppy Alex pouring her drinks.

"Hey El." She said, no emotion behind those two words. Her face was blank and she looked as if she was running on auto-pilot.

"You okay?" Ellie asked as Alex began scooping her large popcorn into a bucket. She wasn't even sure why she'd gotten a large. Marco only ate about half and she barely ate a fifth.

"Paige quit and now I'm stuck wrestling the nacho cheese pump. It should be her week, but she found a job that paid more." Alex explained. Seeing as there was no one else around and Marco was probably going to be watching previews for at least the next ten minutes, Ellie made herself comfortable for what she knew wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"And you couldn't quit and get a job with her too because…?" Ellie shot back. Alex sighed. Obviously, there was a problem with that.

"I'm not happy about it, but I'm not going to chew the food for old people and change their bed pans."

"She's working at a hospital?"

"No… worse. She's working at a senior home." Both girls burst out laughing at the thought of Paige Michalchuk chewing someone else's food.

"So things with you and her are okay then?" Ellie asked. Alex paused, the words sinking into her skull.

"Alex?"

"I think so. It's been more than a week since we had talked at the Dot after I waited for her at Spirit Squad, but I'm not sure. She's busy, I'm busy, and exams are coming up so we don't really get a chance to see each other." She stopped, and starred down at the floor.

"But there is a problem, isn't there?"

"What is this, 20 questions? Why do you think that there would be a problem?" Alex snapped back.

"Well for one, the topic is making you uneasy. Two, you're trying to avoid answering. And three, I'm one of your best friends and I can tell there is something you're not telling me."

"Since when did you become so caring and observant, Nash?"

"So sue me if I care about you!"

"I could try, but I can't afford a lawyer." Then there was silence. Before Alex could open her mouth to really answer Ellie's questions, their peace had been disturbed.

"ELLIE! COME ON! THE MOVIE IS STARTING!" Marco yelled from the door to the movie. Ellie turned to Alex who nodded to her to go with Marco. Ellie scurried off to go see Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest. Throughout the whole movie, Ellie had one thing on her mind.

_What is really going on in Alex's head?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Surprisingly, there weren't many customers after Ellie had left her. This gave her time to think… about the things she had been avoiding in her head until Ms. Nash brought them up.

'So… ready to talk?'

"Like I have a choice…" Alex mumbled. There wasn't anyone in the room at the time, so Alex felt safe to talk outloud… again.

'You do have a choice. Unfortunately, this happens to be something you've been avoiding since Paige quit.'

"Yeah… kinda lonely without her, isn't it."

'Lonely without her here, or the thought of after graduation is lonely?'

"Both… more of the second one." Alex sighed and began playing with one of the plastic straws on the counter.

"I wonder why they don't give out bendy straws…"

'Focus Alex, focus. You're not Spinner… FOCUS! Paige mentioned something about moving to Kingston with her… anything you have to say about it?'

"I don't know… clone myself?"

'Ew! I didn't need the mental picture of two of you screwing Paige!'

"I didn't think that! YOU DID!"

"Alex?" Came a voice from behind her. Merri stood there, glaring at her with her evil red eyes.

"Why aren't you working and who are you talking too? You know I don't let my employees talk on the phone during their shifts." Alex gulped.

'Shit… MAKE SOMETHING UP, MORON!'

"Uh… I was… thinking outloud! Yeah, thinking outloud." Alex said nervously. Merri raised an eyebrow, but went back into the other room leaving Alex alone again.

'Shit… that was close.'

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss lesbian?" Alex groaned at the familiar voice of a familiar blonde… not her girlfriend.

"What can I do for you little miss 'sleep with my ex'?" Amy glared at Alex as her and the guy who bought drugs off of J.T. York entered the theater.

"Can we get this over with?" He mumbled lazily as she drug him up to the counter.

"Shut up, I ain't paying you to chew my head off." She hissed at him under her breath. He sighed and began looking around the place.

"I'd like two sodas, a medium popcorn, and some peanut M&M's." Alex snorted as she got Amy's order.

"And what the fuck is so fucking funny, Lexi?" Amy yelled at her.

"You can't go five minutes without eating something that has the word 'nut' in it, can you slut?" Amy starred shocked at Alex. Her 'boyfriend' turned to look at the two of them… thanking god for his luck to watch two hot, sexy girls beat the shit out of each other.

"You… you did NOT just say that to ME!" She cried as she dove over the counter and made a grab for Alex's hair. Amy's 'boyfriend' began to clap and woot at them and soon, a few people leaving their movies came over to watch and join him.

"YOU BITCH!" Alex yelled back as she began pounding away and Amy's gut. Amy cried out in pain and dug her nails into Alex's face. Merri came rushing out of the back room to see a crowd leaning over the counter to see Alex and a blonde haired girl punch, kick, pull, rip, and scream at each other. Alex looked up in time to see the theater blow up with Merri rage… she was SO fired for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting late and Paige was glad to be on her way home after another long day at the senior citizen home. She loved how nice everyone there was, but she had a tough job and she had to do it alone. Just as she pulled onto the road her house was on, Paige realized that someone was sitting on her porch. As soon as she had parked the van safely in the driveway, she realized said person was her girlfriend.

"Alex? What are you doing here? I thought you were working really late tonight."

"I WAS, until some STD infected blonde whored showed up and cost me my job." Alex mumbled. As Paige reached the door, the light outside her house turned on (motion sensor) and she took a real good look at Alex. Her hair was messy and it looked as if some had been torn out, she had a black eye, her lip was busted, and on her right cheek and around her left eye were little cuts… in the shape of fingernails.

"Jesus… you look worse than when the nacho cheese pump declared war on you." Alex chuckled and Paige unlocked the door, letting them in.

"If you got plans tonight, I can always head home." Alex said shyly as Paige held open the door for her.

"No way, hun. This is perfect time for us to spend some time together. I feel like I never get to see you outside of school." Alex nodded and followed Paige into the house.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Alex shook her head, but Paige grabbed them a bag of chips of two sodas anyway. That's just how Paige was.

"My parents aren't going to be here for a few days, so you can stay over this weekend if you'd like." Alex grinned as Paige began setting up a DVD in the living room.

"I'd like." She replied as she flopped down on the couch, making sure not to leave any room for Paige. When Paige turned around to sit with Alex, she realized what Alex wanted.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to move over a bit?" Paige asked playfully.

"Nope! If you want a seat so badly… make me move over." Paige jumped onto Alex and began to tickle her sides. Before they knew if, the tickles turned to kisses and then the kisses turned into a full blown make-out session. Paige pulled away and replaced her lips on her girlfriend's overly sensitive neck.

"P-Paige…" She stuttered out as moans filled her throat. Instinctively, she moved her knee so it was now pressed between Paige's legs.

"Alex!" Paige moaned as Alex flipped Paige onto her back and began nibbling on her earlobe. All of the sudden, Alex felt something vibrating on her hip. Alex pulled away.

"Paige, please tell me that's just your cell phone!" Paige giggled and pulled her phone out.

"Hello? Oh, hey mom. What? That sucks… five minutes? You're that close? Uh, okay, but I've got a friend over. Do you mind if she stays the weekend? Thanks mom, all right. I love you too, bye." Alex began spacing out as Paige was finishing her phone call.

'Paige's lips feel nice…'

"Alex? Hello? Are you in there?" Alex snapped out of her daze to see her girlfriend snuggling into her.

"What? Oh… uh… yeah? So your mom called?" Paige nodded and picked up the remote to the DVD player.

"They were going to a family thing, but it was canceled and they're on their way home now. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry. We can watch this movie with them… then head off to bed." Alex said, winking at Paige. She giggled in return and closed the space between them once more, their foreheads just barely touching.

"Paige! Honey, we're home!" Came a call from the front door. Alex and Paige jumped apart, embarrassed and hoping Paige's parents didn't see anything.

"We're in here, mom. Would you like to watch (insert movie name here) with us?"

"Yes dear. Your father and I will be in to watch the movie in a few minutes.

The movie was about halfway through and Alex still had no idea what the hell they were watching. While she and Paige lay under a blanket on the couch, Paige's parents sat in chairs on either side of them. What they didn't know was that one of Paige's hands rested on Alex's thigh and was drawing lazy designs in it. Alex couldn't concentrate on the movie, but she thought it might have been a scary one seeing that every so often, Paige jumped and her hand would shot between Alex's almost trembling thighs. She was so turned on; she could barely even see straight, let alone think. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the movie had ended.

"Well girls, we're off to bed. Don't stay up to late." Mr. Michalchuk said as him and Mrs. Michalchuk was up the stairs and off to bed before Alex's brain could comprehend.

"Alex…" Paige said in a sing-song voice.

"W-What?" She answered as she could once again feel Paige's hand moving towards her center.

"I think maybe we should hit the hay too. Don't you think so?" Alex nodded slowly and Paige stopped. Paige stood up and Alex quickly followed the suit. Paige led Alex to the stairs and began kissing her neck again.

"Stay." She ordered, leaving Alex to process where she was, who she was, and why the blonde had so much control over her. Paige returned minutes later, having turned everything off downstairs.

"Shall we?" She asked and slowly began walking up the steps. After a moment, Alex followed, watching Paige's ass the whole way up the stairs.

"You're such as little perv, aren't you?" Paige whispered into her ear.

"But I'm you're perv." She said without thinking causing Paige to giggled again. She grabbed Alex's hand and led her into her bedroom… where the fun was really going to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a reason this story was rated M, ya know! And in the next chapter, we'll see WHY! Review... I'll try to have the next chapter up Tuesday! (This time, I mean it!) R & R!


	9. All's Fair in Sex

Hey, hey... remember me? That girl... who takes freakin' forever to update? Well hey, I'm back. But there's something different about me... oh right, my friends are lame and I'm caught up in school. So what does that mean... two words... MORE UPDATING!!!!!!!!! Yeah, yeah I know I suck for not updating. But yeah... so just enjoy this chapter!

Pssst! This is the rated M chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: All's Fair in Sex

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the couple entered Paige's room and the door was safely closed and locked, they locked lips again. Alex gave Paige a shove and they collapsed onto the Paige's bed. Paige leaned up and began to trail kisses down Alex's neck, causing her to let out a moan. Alex slowly removed Paige's shirt and attempted to unclasp her bra, but her hands were trembling too much.

"Don't be so nervous… I love you." Paige whispered into Alex's ear and moved to help her complete her goal. Alex froze, her body became rigid. Feeling Alex become tense, Paige also stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

"You… you said you loved me." Alex replied shocked. Paige giggled.

"Did you doubt me?"

"No… I… I love you too." Paige smiled as Alex's lips crashed back down upon hers, a newfound passion discovered. Alex began to massage Paige's left breast with her hand, her cold fingers running across Paige's rock hard nipple. She pulled away from Paige's lips and began sucking on her right nipple. Alex's knee was pressed in between Paige's legs, cause her hips to grind against her knee.

"Alex…" Paige moaned. Alex's free hand was tracing patterns on Paige's back, causing her to shiver everytime her fingertips lightly glided across her spine. Alex's tongue ran across her nipple, and Paige suddenly realized the Alex had gotten a tongue piercing as the cool metal rubbed up against her nipple.

"When did this happen?" Paige breathed out as the cold metal brushed her rock hard nipple again.

"Beginning of the week, surprise!" Alex said as she resumed giving attention to Paige's chest. Paige whimpered when Alex pulled away, but was silenced when she moved to the other breast. Minutes later and an eternity of pleasure later, Alex pulled away from Paige completely. Paige's head was spinning and barely registered the new position as she felt hot breath roll across her dripping wet pussy.

"Mmm… Alex…" Paige moaned, finally fully aware of where Alex now was. Alex could smell Paige's aroma, and she stuck her tongue out, circling her clit slowly. Paige cried out her lover's name, and began to squirm to from the pressure building up inside of her. When Alex lightly nipped at her clit, Paige's hips buckled against her face.

"Stop… teasing… me…" Paige managed to get out as Alex entered two fingers inside of her pussy. She began to pick up speed when Paige's hips joined the pace and only the noises that could be heard was the two girls panting and the bed springs groaning at the weight moving around. When Alex thought Paige was close to her climax, she entered another finger and picked up the pace some more, sending Paige over the edge. She felt herself fall into ecstasy and was in bliss when the waves of pleasure shot through her body.

"ALEX!" Paige cried out as they rode out her orgasm, together. Not long after Paige had recovered, she pulled herself onto Alex and leaned down to her ear.

"Your turn!" She whispered in a singsong voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah... I know... I'm really bad at lemon... sigh so review and let me know what you think! Flames are accepted, but at least tell me what I can improve on after your done bashing me! The next chapter will be the final, so it will be kinda long (and also to make up for this one being so short, sorry!). M-kay? M-kay!!!!!!

R & R


	10. To End Or Not To End

Mmmhmmm... it's that time again! I've updated! And not only that... but I've finished the story! Yes people, it took me all of my Spring Break (5 days, how lame), but I've finished. But wait, this is also the longest chapter I've written in any story on this site, so I'm feeling very proud of myself. So, please enjoy!

This chapter is deicated to Birdy, may he rest in peace! (you'll understand soon enough)

* * *

Chapter 10: To End or Not to End, That is the Question

* * *

'Graduation…' Alex thought sleepily as she leaned back into a tree. She'd ended up arriving early for school and was now enjoying the crisp morning air.

"Who would of thought I could even make it this far?" She whispered to herself, fighting back a yawn and closing her eyes.

"I didn't doubt that you could for a second." Alex's eyes snapped open as she came face to face with her blonde haired girlfriend.

"When did you get here?" She asked, as she began fighting back another yawn.

"Just now. Why are you so tired?" Paige asked sweetly as she sat down next to Alex.

"Mmm… I couldn't sleep well. Mom and Chad were fighting again, so I was up half the night listening to that and then the other half listening to my mother sobbing." Paige sighed and wrapped an arm around Alex, pulling her head onto her shoulder.

"Well, we've still got at least twenty minutes before school starts if you want to take a nap." Alex shook her head.

"You're here now and that makes everything better. Besides, finals are over and school is one big naptime for me now."

"Alex, school was always naptime for you."

"Exactly." Alex smiled up at Paige who giggled in return.

"Sometimes I wonder how I could ever live without you around."

"Well I'm here now." Suddenly, a book came crashing down on Alex's head from the tree.

"What the hell!" Alex yelled as she stood up holding her head where the book landed. The faces of Danny and Derek peered out of the tree.

"Um… sorry Alex." They said as the jumped out of the tree and ran off.

"Yeah, you better run!" She called out to them. Paige stood up and wrapped her arms around Alex.

"Maybe we should put you in a bubble, just to make sure you're still here tomorrow for graduation." Paige said, while pulling Alex's hair back and trailing kisses down her neck.

"Mmmhmmm… but with bubble comes many rules." She said, turning around to face Paige.

"For instance, bubbles wouldn't allow anyone to touch me, including you."

"Bubble idea is officially gone now, thank you." Paige mumbled, her lips crashing down upon Alex's, catching the poor girl off guard. After a few moments of making out, both girls came up for air.

"So is this how life is going to be like when we move up to Kingston then?" Alex said as she went back to rubbing her head.

"I guess so… wait, you've decided to come with me then?" Paige asked shocked.

"Well yeah, if we're going to make this work, we kind of need to take it to the next step, am I right? And since we've already had sex, then the next step is moving in together, am I right again?" Paige merely nodded as the information sunk in.

"Alex! Paige!" A voice called from their left. Both turned to see none other than Sean Cameron and Jay.

"Sean!" Alex cried out as she went to hug him, while Paige stayed off to the side.

"Sean, hi!" She said politely. Sean waved to her as he was engulfed in a bear hug from Alex.

"Man, when did you get back?" She asked happily. Jay smirked.

"Seany boy here just got back this morning."

"Thanks Jay, I think I can answer questions by myself though." He snapped.

"Oh boy, you heard about Jay hooking up with Emma, didn't you?" Alex asked knowingly.

"I saw Emma this morning and yes, she did tell me what happened." Sean said sadly.

"Oh come on Sean, this wasn't really anything between us then and there sure as hell isn't anything going on between us now, so just chill out." Sean sighed and Alex patted him on the back.

"Jay's right, Emma hates his guts so there's nothing to worry about. Besides, Jay is still Jay, but he's trying to not be as much of a jackass as he used to be. Isn't that right, Jay?" Jay nodded.

"She speaks the truth, I've reenrolled in Degrassi and I don't hook up with random girls in the ravine anymore." Alex snickered.

"Last I heard though, Jay has a thing for Miss Nash." Sean turned to Jay.

"Ellie, another one of my ex-girlfriends? Nice Jay." But instead of anger, Sean started laughing.

"What's so funny, Cameron?"

"The fact you either hook-up with my girlfriends or turn yours gay." Alex joined Sean in laughing.

"He's got a point, Jay." Jay smirked at them.

"Ha ha, let's poke fun at Jay." Sean looked at Alex, who nodded back at him and then both of them poked Jay.

"Poking fun at Jay is pretty fun." Sean said. Alex smiled and turned around to find Paige, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Um… did you guys see where Paige went?" Sean shook his head.

"Nope, I didn't realize you hang out with her, after all, you guys are pretty different." Jay placed his hand on Sean's shoulder.

"There are many things you don't know. Paige quit Spirit Squad, Paige is going to Banting, Paige is going out with Alex, and Alex is going to surprise her with…"

"Jay, stop there." Alex warned him. Sean turned to Alex.

"You're going out with Paige Michalchuk and you waited until now to tell me! I thought we had something special!" Sean declared in mock hurt, while she just rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't as easy as you might this. We went through a lot to get where we are now, you know." Jay smirked at the two.

"Why don't we explain everything to him over lunch? Finals are over now and you don't really need to be in school until tomorrow anyway. So let's just skip and hang out like the old days."

"I am not going to make-out with you like the old days, Jay." Jay cringed.

"I totally get that, ewww. That makes me think of incest." Alex shrugged while Sean laughed.

"Wow, Jay not trying to hook up with you. Everything really has changed."

"You have no idea!" Jay and Alex said at the same time, and then laughed at themselves.

"Anyway… come on, Lex! It's just one unimportant day we'd be missing!" Alex sighed.

"I really don't want Paige to worry about…" But Jay held up his hand, cutting her off.

"Not another thought of that. Just me a second and we'll be all ready to go." Alex raised an eyebrow to Jay as he began searching the front steps of Degrassi until he found what he was looking for. "Hey Mr. Prez, let Alex's mistress know that Cameron and I are kidnapping her for the day!" Marco turned to answer him, but Jay already slung his arms over Alex and Sean's shoulders and was leading them towards the Dot.

* * *

Marco ran up to Paige's locker just as she was pulling her books out.

"Oh, hey Marco." He lifted his hand up to signal his hello as he tried to catch his breath.

"Alex… skipping… Jay and Sean…" He panted out, much to Paige's dismay.

"She's skipping with Jay and Sean? Our morning started out so good too! Alex said she wanted to take 'us' to the next step and was willing to move to Kingston with us." Marco nodded, but stopped mid-nod.

"Wait, you told her that Ellie and I would be sharing an apartment with the both of you, right?" Paige paused, while Marco sighed.

"Don't sigh at me; I was getting around to it!"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"NO! Well… maybe…"

"Paige…"

"DON'T SAY IT MARCO!"

"You're kind of screwed now." Paige sighed and slammed her locker shut.

"I'm well aware of that, Marco. Well aware! So can we talk about something else now?"

"Whatever you say!" He replied as they walked off to return their books.

* * *

"Why, why can't I be happy?" Amy screamed as she paced back and forth in front of a shiny new blue racing car. Under the hood of said car stood Towerz, long ago Candy Bandit.

"Chill Amy, baby. It'll be fine; you just need to cool it. Is ruining Alex's life going to make your life all the more fulfilling?" Amy turned to him.

"Don't even start with me! You live your life shooting up small stores and stealing cars to resell or keep. Is that how you want to live YOUR life?" She yelled at him. He flinched, but didn't back down.  
"I get what I want and what I need! What do you get out of it except a sweet six minutes of revenge? Like pouring maple syrup on her is really going to ruin her life. You're just a sad little joke, Amy." Amy growled at him then lunged at his back packet. Towerz, who was off guard, didn't realize what was happening until he was face-to-face with his own gun.

"Then help me think of a plan to crush Alex… any means possible. If not, I'll kill you." Towerz sighed.

"You're one crazy little bitch."

* * *

"Missing for three days in the ravine? Jay back at Degrassi? Amy seeking revenge? Alex with Paige? Wow, I did miss a lot, didn't I?" Sean said as he downed her fourth soda. Jay smiled.

"Yeah, crazy shit. Hey man, you better be happy you get free refills because I don't have the money to pay for all those drinks. Hell, I just have enough to pay for this meal for us!" He said. Alex nodded.

"And I'm not fairing off any better in the career category. I just got fired two weeks ago." Sean nodded, but then looked up at the two.

"So Alex, you're moving to Kingston with Paige, right?" Alex nodded, but Sean turned to Jay before she could answer properly.

"And Jay, you're majoring in your mechanic classes, right?" Again, all Sean got was a nod before he continued.

"I think I have an idea." He said while the other two looked on intently.

"What is it, Seany boy?"

"My brother, Tracker, owns an auto shop in that area. If you guys are welling to work and Jay is willing to get his diploma there, then I think you guys are pretty much set." Alex got up and walked behind Sean.

"You're like the best big brother I never had." She said as she hugged him. He smiled up at her as Jay cleared his throat.

"What about me, Lexi?" Alex thought for a moment before she sat back down.

"You're the big brother that I recently got, because otherwise we'd be heading back in the incest direction." The three of them laughed as they continued to enjoy the afternoon away from school and all their worries.

* * *

"Paige, she's fine." Hazel said for the third time. Paige sighed.

"I just thought she might have come to the school after her little 'play date' with the boys, but it looks like I was wrong… again…" Hazel wrapped her arm around Paige.

"Calm down, she might still be hanging out with them. After all, it's been a few years since she last saw Sean. They're probably still catching up." Paige turned to Hazel.

"Thanks Hazel, for everything." Hazel smiled and Paige returned the smile with a hug.

"No problem, Paige. After the shock wore off, I realized I'm totally cool with you and Alex. Hey, do you need a lift home?" Paige smiled.

"That'd be awesome, thanks!" And with that, they left.

* * *

"Man, I bet I missed her already. If you two didn't insist on getting ice cream, I wouldn't have missed school dismissal!" Alex complained as she ran towards Degrassi.

"Alex, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the main part of skipping school not to go back at all?" Sean asked as he licked merely away at his ice cream cone.

"Seany boy has a point, why are we going to school after it's over?"

"Because my girlfriend might still be there!"

"Um… I think that was her and Hazel that just drove by in a car a second ago." Alex stopped in her tracks as she saw Hazel's car retreating in the distance.

"I hate life." She said bluntly and dropped down onto the cool and hard earthy ground. Jay and Sean took a seat next to her.

"Don't worry, Lex, it'll be fine. Tomorrow… graduation… happy-go-lucky fun!" Jay said. Sean nodded.

"Yeah, you'll have a les-ber-rific time!" Both Alex and Jay turned to Sean.

"Cameron?"

"Sorry, I was thinking of that word since I found out Alex was gay and I needed to find the best moment to use it." He said sheepish.

"Dude, you're weird."

"I think it's funny."

"That's because you're a lesbian."

"Well, you're a dick!"

"Hey Jay, ever hear the saying that you are what you eat?" Alex began cracking up laughing as Jay turned back to Sean.  
"Let me guess, you wanted to use that line too?"

"Yep, you don't know how long I've been waiting for the perfect moment to call you gay!" Sean joined Alex rolling around on the ground while laughing hysterically. Jay pouted (yes, Jay pouted!).

"Well… you smell funny!"

* * *

"Amy… is this really what you want to do?" Towerz asked as he dragged a couch into the room. Amy stood starring out the window down at Degrassi Community High School below.

"Well, it'll get revenge, that's for sure. You'll drop the letter off tonight?" Towerz grunted as he positioned the couch facing the same window Amy was gazing out of.

"I'll drop it off and then I'm out of here. I'm thinking… Vancouver." He replied as he went back out into the hallway. Amy sighed. She turned and sat down on the couch and pulled a table over.

"Towerz! Where are my supplies?" She called out to him, but he reemerged before she could yell anymore. He set a box down on the other side of the couch and left for the kitchen.

"There some food in here in case you're hungry and all that you need is in that box. Now write that stupid letter so I can deliver it and get out of this stupid thing." Amy remained silent. Towerz reappeared from the kitchen with a beer in his hands.

"Well?"

"Towerz, you can go run away now and I'll deliver the stupid letter." Towerz nodded and left.

"Don't need to tell me twice." He called back and was gone.

* * *

"You can always talk to Paige tomorrow at the graduation." Sean said as they climbed the stairs to Alex's apartment.

"Are you coming? Both of you?" She asked curiously. Jay smiled.

"Well, I'll have to move a few things around and get some white separating tape for Emma and Sean, but I think we'll make it." Alex stopped and turned to hug them both.

"You guys can really rock sometimes." Sean nodded.

"Thanks, but you'd better get off to bed now. Big day tomorrow and you'll need your sleep." Alex nodded.

"Alright, night guys." They all hugged again and as Sean was heading back down the stairs, Jay turned to Alex.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Paige is totally fine." He said and followed Sean down the stairs. Alex sighed and continued on her way up.

* * *

"Paige, you'll just need to talk to her tomorrow. Now do yourself a favor and get some sleep!" Dylan said from his sister's doorway. Paige sat crossed legged on her bed, as she hit redial again.

"You've reached the cell phone of Alex Nunez, let me know who's calling and I'll get back to you later." Paige sighed and ended the phone call again.

"That time it didn't even ring." She complained and laid backwards on the bed. Dylan sighed and sat down next to her.

"You probably killed the battery; you've been calling every five minutes for the past hour, not to mention her voice mail box is probably full too." Paige nodded and turned over while Dylan sighed and left the room.

"Night Paige." He said while turning off the light.

"Night." She said as sleep began to overtake her.

* * *

Alex yawned as she stepped into her apartment. The smell of beer and puke wafted into her nose, but she ignored it and walked into the kitchen. Sluggishly, she grabbed a cup from one of the cabinets and filled it with water.

"Lexi, is that you dear?" Her mother called from the couch. Alex grabbed a bottle of pills and headed her way.

"Yeah mom, I'm here. Take some of this, it'll help the hangover." Her mother nodded and took two pills. Alex handed her the glass which she tool without hesitation.

"Mom, do you remember what tomorrow is?"

"No Lexi… oh no, is it you're birthday? I'm sorry honey but…"

"No mom, tomorrow's my graduation. Do you think you can make it?" Her mother frowned.

"I don't know, Lex. I can try to make it, but I'll probably be a little late." Alex sighed.

"Forget about it. I'm going to bed, night mom." Her mother waved her off and turned over on the couch before falling asleep again.

'Wish I could fall asleep that fast.' Alex thought to herself as she kicked off her shoes and curled up in a ball in her bed.

* * *

When Alex woke up, instead of being greeted by her mother's hung-over voice or Chad's normal list of reasons why she should die, there was silence in the apartment. Alex got out of bed and entered the living room where she was greeted with nothing.

"Mom? Chad?" But there was nothing. Upon inspected the house, Alex came up with three things that might tell her what the hell was going on; one- I letter under the door, two- no beer, and three- missing appliances. Her mother was probably out with Chad trading in more things for money so they could get more beer… great. But the letter…? Alex ripped it open, careful of not ripping the contents inside, and pulled out a piece of paper addressed to her.

"Dear Alex,

Hey hun, I've got a surprise for you! You know that apartment complex across from the school; well I'm searching for an apartment there. I know, you're probably thinking, "Why would I need an apartment here if I'm going to Banting?" Well, I'm not. I want to stay here with you! Listen, come talk to me about it before graduation starts, I'll be there setting some things up. Hope to see you then!

-Paige

P.S. Don't bother calling me, my phone is dead." She read to herself. Sighing, she grabbed her clothes for later that day and her bus pass. She dropped the letter on the kitchen counter for her mother and Chad to see when they came home and she was off.

* * *

Marco and Hazel rolled their eyes as Paige began pacing back and forth.

"… I mean, she would have called me, right? You know, if she was planning on breaking up with me." Paige said and continued rambling on and on. Hazel turned to Marco.

"See, this is what happens when you suggest coming early for graduation to Paige. Now we're going to have to put up with this until Alex gets here or graduation begins." Marco raised an eyebrow at Hazel, a stunned look on his face.

"You don't think Alex would skip her own graduation to avoid Paige, do you?"

"I was merely saying whichever of the two came first, Marco. God, you're almost as bad as Paige." Both turned to look back at their friend who was still going on and on and hadn't noticed the conversation that had taken place between the two. Hazel looked back at Marco.

"Man, she has it bad!"

* * *

Alex wondered through the hallways of the apartment building looking for room 511 (lol, episode number for The Lexicon of Love, I couldn't help it!). When she had arrived, there had been a small piece of paper with, "Alex Nunez, room 511 " on it, leaving Alex wondering what Paige was up too.

'What's going on with you, Paige?' Alex thought as she approached the right door. Taking a deep breath, Alex knocked. To her surprise, the door wasn't closed and it opened farther once her knuckles rapped on it. Alex took this as a good sign and entered the room.  
"Paige? It's Alex, I'm here. Where are you and why was the door open?" She called out. There was a squeak of a floorboard behind her and when Alex turned around to see what had caused the noise, she came face-to-face with something hard. Alex stumbled back and fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

"Guys! It's going to start really soon and Alex STILL isn't here!" Paige cried as she ran up to Sean and Jay who just walked in. They exchanged glances before Jay left.

"I'll start up the car." He said over his shoulder. Sean nodded and turned back to Paige.

"We'll go over to her apartment and try to figure out where she is, don't worry." When Paige looked down at the floor sadly, Sean sighed. "She's not mad at you, Paige. As a matter of fact, she forced us back to the school yesterday to find you, but we saw you and Hazel driving off. It was our fault she didn't get here since Jay and I demanded ice cream first." Finally, Paige began to smile.

"Where do you think she is then?"

"I don't know, Paige. I really don't know!" He said to her before giving her a hug and then following Jay outside to his car.

* * *

Alex woke to the sounds of clicking metal and a few curses.

"… wish he would have showed me how to set this thing up before he left. If I ever see that bastard again, I'll…" Alex concluded that it wasn't her mom, because Chad would never leave, nor was it Chad, because none of her bones were broken. Thinking carefully, Alex remembered what had happened last.

"Paige?" She choked out, her throat dry and raw and in desperate need of water.

"No, not Paige. Amy." The voice said. Alex opened her eyes to see Amy standing by the window with something large behind her. Before Alex could say anymore, she felt a rag shoved into her mouth.

"Now, now. Let's not ruin the fun by calling for help. After all, that's not how the plan goes." Alex glared at Amy as the girl chuckled to herself.

"I know you hate me now, but trust me Alex, when I'm down here today, you'll be broke… destroyed… and it'll be all thanks to me." Alex screamed against the gag, but to no use. Amy continued to laugh.

"It's not use, Alex. You're tied up and gagged! Not to mention, you've got the best seat in the house for the upcoming show." Alex stopped struggling and looked out the window. Down below, she could see people gathering together for Degrassi's graduation day. She turned her attention back to Amy and was horrorstruck to see that the large thing behind Amy was a sniper rifle.

"Let's see if that perfect little Cheerbitch bleeds red like the rest of us." Alex could do nothing more than continue to struggle against the ropes binding her down.

* * *

"Alex?" Jay called into the vacant apartment. The silence gave Jay a weird feeling. Whenever he was here, there was noise. From fighting to the TV, even to the loud drunken snores from Emily and Chad. The apartment was never quite and it scared Jay, but it didn't stop Sean and him from entering the apartment and taking a look around. Sean checked the living room and kitchen while Jay wondered into her room. The bed was still unmade and messy clothes littered the floor, but her gown and cap for graduation were missing.

"Jay! I found something!" Sean called from the kitchen. Jay exited Alex's room and returned to the living room where Sean was reading something.

"What is it?"

"A letter… from Paige…" Sean replied as he finished reading it and handed it to Jay. Jay read over it, and then re-read it just to be sure.  
"It's not from Paige, it's from Amy." Jay said as he took a closer look at the lettering.

"Are you sure?" Jay nodded.

"Positive. I've seen both girls right. When Paige writes, she pays attention to what she's writing and how she writes it. When Amy writes, it's rushed and no two letters look the same. Not to mention, if it was from Paige, then she wouldn't have come to us asking where Alex was."

"I never thought of that." Jay smiled and pulled his keys out.

"That's because I'm god Sean, never forget that!" Sean laughed and they raced back down to the car and headed towards the apartment where Amy told Alex to go.

* * *

Amy was still trying to get adjusted to the gun as Alex continued to wiggle and pushed against her restraints.

"Give it up already, Nunez. You girl is about to look death in the eye and you can't stop me." Alex screamed against the gag again, but still to no avail.

"You can thank another ex-member of the Candy Bandits for all this, Lexi. Towerz thought of everything… supplied me with the gun, rope, gag, apartment… I owe him one." She laughed insanely to herself as her attention returned to the gun. Alex was starting to freak out at this point, her mind racing.

'Paige! I have to stop her!' She thought.

"There! I think I'm ready now! Let's see where you're little dyke is, shall we?" Amy turned back to Alex to see the girl in tears.

"Already starting to mourn?" Alex became disgusted as Amy laughed. When she picked up the sniper and began aiming at Paige, Alex went from freaking out to angry psycho bitch. She could see Amy's finger go for the trigger and…

BOOM!!!! The shot was fired.

* * *

Jay and Sean were searching all through the apartment building, when they heard a gun shot from room 511. The boys ran down the hall and busted through the door to see Alex laying face down on the floor, Amy kicking the shit out of her, and a sniper rifle lying next to Alex.

"Little bitch! You kicked me! I can't believe it!" Amy cried out as she continued kicking Alex.

* * *

Paige felt her heart practically jump out of her throat when they heard the gunshot. She was standing with Marco and Hazel when a gunshot went off and a glass window broke across the street. She couldn't move as a bird fell from the sky and landed on the steps of Degrassi. Most of all, she feared that Alex was in trouble. When Marco and Hazel dragged Paige into the school, she could vaguely make out a figure in the window that looked somewhat familiar.

'Alex… I hope you're okay.' She thought.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Jay asked as he ran to Alex's side. Sean was already restraining Amy.

"That little bitch kicked me while I was trying to blow off her little girlfriend's face! I MISSED!" She screeched. Jay untied Alex and removed her gag.

"You okay, Lexi?" He asked worriedly. She spat to the side and stood up, slightly wobbly.

"You'll pay bitch!" She yells and punches Amy in the face. Sean lets go of Amy, the force of the blow catching him off guard. Amy runs at Alex, who shoves her back. Jay and Sean watched shocked as Amy tripped backwards and grabbed onto Alex as she tumbled out the window.

* * *

Paige, Marco, and Hazel watched as the police and an ambulance around at the scene. The police were already on their way up to the apartment when two people came crashing out the window.

"Is that…?" Hazel started, but couldn't finish her sentence. Paige choked back the tears threatening to fall.

"Alex…" She cried out, sobbing into Marco's arm. He patted her back and looked on with horror as people began to gather around the bodies. Hazel began to tear up as well.

"T-That's got t-to be a-at least f-five stories up." She stuttered out. Marco glared at her, but his attention was soon back on Alex.

* * *

Jay and Sean gazed down below were Amy and Alex had fallen.

"Alex!" They called down together. Neither girl moved. Sean turned to Jay.

"She might be alright! Amy was below her and probably took most of the impact of the fall. She'll be fine." He said reassuringly.

"Are you telling this to me, or yourself?" Jay spat at him as he turned around and began to rush down below. Sean let out a shaky breath and followed him.

* * *

Paige sat in the waiting room at the hospital; both Marco and Hazel were embracing her. She saw Ellie crying into Sean's shoulder while Jay patted her back. Two hours ago, it was announced that Amy didn't make it and Alex was currently in a risky surgery that needed to be done to save her life. Finally, after what seem like forever, a doctor came out.

"Is the family of Alexandra Nunez here?" Jay stood up.

"I'm her brother." The doctor motioned for Jay to come over. After a minute of endless talking on the doctor's part, Jay came back. Sean, Ellie, Marco, and Hazel watched as he sighed and sat down in front of Paige. Much to her displeasure, he grabbed her hands.

"Jay…" She said weakly, but he smiled.

"She's gonna be okay. The doctor says she's had a few broken bones, a concussion, a little internal bleeding, and one ugly gash on her side, but she'll be fine. She's awake too, but they're not letting anyone see her until tomorrow. She's asking for you." Paige felt her heart lift and those words and embraced Jay.

"I hate you, you smell, but I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" Jay laughed as Paige began crying again, but instead of sad tears, they were happy.

"The doctor says only family can go in tomorrow, but I'll see to it that you get in." Paige smiled and hugged Jay again.

"I'm glad Alex has someone as great as you, but you still smell kinda funny." She said, lightening the mood.

"HEY!" He cried out.

* * *

Jay and Paige returned the next day around noon. The hospital was just as busy as yesterday, but Paige felt much better.

"So how are we going to get me in now?" She asked suspiciously. Jay smiled.

"Just go with it, okay?" Paige nodded, but kept a close eye on Jay. They approached the front desk.  
"Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"I'm here to see my sister, Alexandra Nunez." The woman nodded and smiled before turning around a going through some files. After finding the file, she turned back to Jay.

"Yes, Alexandra Nunez. Well, it seems it's only family, so I'm afraid you're friend can't go in." She looked at Paige, no sighed of sympathy in her eyes. Paige sighed and was about to turn around when.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is my wife, Paige Nunez. She's her sister-in-law, so that still counts as family, right?" The woman nodded.

"Yes, it does. Alexandra is in room 512 (the other Lexicon of Love episode! lol this is fun!)." Jay thanked her and lead Paige down the endless white hallways.  
"I can't believe you just did that." She spat at him, trying to look as angry as she could at him. He smiled down at her.

"Don't even start; you get to see Alex, right? Besides, we both know that me saying Paige Hogart is even worse." Paige threw her hands up in the air and laughed.

"You're right, you're right! I'm sorry!" She said as they approached room 512. Jay nodded to Paige and they entered the room. When Paige got a good look at Alex, she gasped. Jay, feeling just as bad as Paige, wrapped his arm around her in a brotherly way. Paige leaned into her body, her mind engulfed in guilt.

"Alex?" Jay said softly, not to startle her. She was asleep looking as peacefully as she could be, only her body didn't reflect said peace. Her left leg and right arm were both in a cast, her midsection wrapped up tight as well as her head, while the rest of her body held make cuts, bruises, and quite a few gashes. Paige let go of Jay and sat down in a chair to Alex's left. Hesitantly, she held her hand up and brushed a stray hair out of Alex's face, causing the girl to stir. Jay went to Alex's right.

"Lexi? Lexi, it's Paige and Jay." Alex yawned and blinked, adjusting to her surrounding. Her eyes scanned the room until they fell upon Paige.

"P-Paige…" She choked out and then looked at a glass of water. Paige nodded and picked up the glass.

"Here baby." She said sweetly and held the glass out for Alex to drink from. Alex took a gulp from the glass, then pulled back.

"I love you." She said weakly, and then fell back asleep. Jay smiled to Paige.

"She had to get her point across." He whispered to her. Paige smiled and looked down at Alex.

"I love her too and I have a feeling that everything is okay to be okay now." She said as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Alex's lips, causing her to smile in her sleep.

* * *

The End (or is it?)

* * *

So sad... it's over! Well, no, I might make a squeal. Might is depending on how many people review and tell me how they liked it and WHY I should make a squeal. So yeah, that was wow, wasn't it? lol It came to me as I was writing the graduation scene and I was like, "Awesomeness! presses delete button a lot" And that's how it came to be! But really, what did you guys think? R & R, because I love you and you love Palex!

P.S. See... Birdy got shot! Oh no!


	11. Author's Note

Well dear friends, it has been awhile.

I'm deeply sorry to say this, but I will not be posting a squeal to Just Another Palex Story!

I know this isn't the best news ever, but I haven't been keeping up with Degrassi anymore and the editors were starting to piss me off anyway!

HOWEVER! If there is someone out there who really liked this story and wants to see it continued, then by all means, continue it. Yes, if someone out there wishes to write the squeal to this story, please message me or review this and let me know. That way, if and when someone writes a squeal, I will acknowledge it here so all my readers will know about the sqeual. Besides, I'd like to read it myself!

Again, I'm sorry, but I just lost all interest in continuing this story. Have a nice day!

-Jeck


End file.
